


Diamonds in the Dark

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-22
Updated: 2006-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Escape: It is more than loyalty, but was never meant to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://dragontatt.livejournal.com/profile)[dragontatt](http://dragontatt.livejournal.com/) (Happy Birthday, dear one!), and for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) where I have the Slash pairing of Lincoln and Michael. This is for prompt #48, “Diamond.”

x-x-x-x-x

It was somewhere after Nebraska that Lincoln noticed.

They’d been traveling steadily, edging closer to that Utah fantasy of Westmoreland’s riches. After spending the whole day in the car, with stops for food and gas and bathrooms, they’d made one last cleanup run at a gas station near Kimball for the night. Then they’d driven onward to the edge of a river, parking the car in preparation for another uncomfortable night inside it.

At least Bellick’s crap ride had bench seats. That was better than the cramped sedan they’d first driven in Illinois.

Standing outside and enjoying the light breeze wafting over his skin, Lincoln glanced over at Michael leaning on the car’s hood beside him.

Michael’s face was lifted to the sky, watching the dusty display of stars. There were so many of them, more than Lincoln had ever seen growing up in the city. In their light, Lincoln could see Michael’s soft, wistful expression.

“What is it?” he asked quietly. “Something you want that isn’t here?”

Michael looked over at him guiltily, as if caught in some kind of secret. “No,” he whispered softly. But Lincoln could see those words were nothing like the truth.

“Tell me,” he said, leaning in closer and putting an arm around Michael’s shoulders. And Michael shivered under his touch, his face half-turned away to keep his thoughts from being exposed.

Lincoln reached over gently, his fingers tilting Michael’s face toward him to look in his eyes. They were diamond-bright under the light of the moon, too full of everything Michael desperately wanted to hide. They met Lincoln’s briefly for a single, naked moment before closing to conceal their private pain.

Lincoln saw it all then, a sequence of patterns and ideas he’d somehow missed.

It was more than just being family, than being the brother Michael felt he owed. Michael’s love must run deeper than that—deeper than Lincoln had ever had or known.

Vibrating in the air between them were all the emotions that Michael struggled with and denied. And Lincoln couldn’t ask—couldn’t punish Michael by naming them. But he suspected now, he had that sense that Michael longed for him, for _all_ of him, with an ache that couldn’t be ignored. He was Michael’s fulfillment, his beginning and end.

He was the story of Michael’s life, even when they were apart.

And though Michael had done too much for him already, there was no question that he’d keep doing it if he had to—because when it was for Lincoln, Michael had never really been able to say _No_.

At that moment, Lincoln knew with sudden clarity just exactly what Michael felt was missing here. It wasn’t money or stability or safety. It was the “more” that lingered at the edges of Michael’s hopeless need. And yet it _was_ here, right here between them if they chose to let it happen.

So he smoothed the edges of that lightly-despairing face, then leaned in gently and kissed those sweetest, softest of lips.

The broken-off whimper and the warmth of the hand that stole behind his neck spoke an answer that firmed Lincoln’s resolve. He would give Michael the thing he needed most, this last piece of completion Michael had never dared to dream of.

And as he kissed and held Michael in a mirroring of his brother’s desire, Lincoln wondered if the two of them together might be the happiness neither had found before.

He hoped time would prove him right. And he hoped that in this, like everything else, Michael would continue being unable to refuse him.

 

_\------ fin -----_  


  



End file.
